The present invention relates to a degradation controlled metal implant and methods of controlling the degradation of the implant.
In the case of metals, the most destructive type of degradation results from electrochemical or galvanic attack, often thought of as being chemical in nature. The terms “degradation” and “corrosion” are used interchangeably herein.
The use of degradable implant material is known in the art. However, due to certain factors, including metal type and surface-to-volume ratio, certain implants either degrade too fast or degrade too slow. The present invention addresses this problem.